


Exposure

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographer Arthur gets an unexpected eyeful.</p>
<p>Written as part of the Amnesty Post in response to Prompt #26: Assumption & Prompt # 29: Misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

"Who the hell are you?"

The young man blinked. "I'm Merlin. Who the hell are _you_?"

"I'm the photographer for this session. I mean," Arthur shook his head, "my name's Arthur. Sorry."

"But I thought..."

"Thought what?"

Merlin frowned. "Where's Gwaine?"

"Look, all I know is that scored a gig at studio C today for a private shoot, and here I am," Arthur said, his hands in the air. 

"Okay. It's nice to meet you, Arthur. I'll be right back, won't be a second."

"Sure," Arthur said, inwardly rolling his eyes. He had no idea who this guy was and he couldn't give two shits. He began to wonder if perhaps Merlin was here to assist him, seeing as how there wasn't really anything ready to be photographed in the room; no fruit, no props, nothing. 

That must be it, he decided, Merlin was his runner. 

"Alright, so how do you want me?"

Arthur turned to Merlin and promptly knocked over his tripod. "Wh-whaaa-"

Merlin was completely naked.

Sans clothing.

In the nude. 

Starkers.

He was also fucking _gorgeous_ , so much so that Arthur's heart skipped a beat and his jeans suddenly got very tight. Arthur was still trying to process this and also trying not to look at Merlin when the brunet spoke.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me."

"What?" Arthur squeaked.

"Please tell me you're not a prude or something."

"What?

Merlin sighed, running his hands through his unruly black hair (and if Arthur happened to notice the way it bounced and shone under the lights, well that was simply coincidence). "Well you have that _look_ on your face. Also, you keep saying 'what', not to mention that you look quite shell-shocked. Don't tell me this is your first nude shoot?" 

When Arthur didn't speak Merlin's eyes widened. "Is this your first nude shoot? Shit."

The blond nodded, still-wide eyed, trying his best not to notice that Merlin's dick swung back and forth when he walked and that it was so impressive size-wise that it looked like it needed it's own zip code. Arthur found it interesting that Merlin didn't feel the need to get dressed or at least cover himself as he and Arthur had this very unorthodox conversation.

Although, just because he found it interesting didn't mean he had a problem with it.

"Oh, fuck. Look, it's just another shoot, yeah? You probably assumed you'd be photographing a puppy or a bowl of fruit, or maybe a puppy in a bowl of fruit?" 

"What?"

Merlin's eyes crinkled in thought, his imagination conjuring up a bowl of apples with a tiny black Labrador puppy sitting inside of it, but only for a moment. "I hope this won't make you too uncomfortable," he finished nervously. "I don't-"

"What?"

"I mean, I thought Gwaine would be taking the shots today. Are you gonna be okay with this?" Merlin paced in front of a confused and (alarmingly) aroused Arthur who had finally garnered the nerve to speak only to have Merlin babble on before he could. "It's not a big thing, not really. Well it's not like you've never seen another man's junk before."

"What?"

Merlin's eyes sparkled with mirth. "I love how 'what' is the only word you seem to be able to say. You know, junk? A dick. A cock. A gigglestick." 

Arthur flushed violently. "What?" He shook his head to chase away potential further usage of that particular word before he continued. "I'm not a prude, thank you very-wait, _gigglestick_?"

The two of them burst out laughing, the anxiety between them slowly morphing into a tension of a much more favorable kind. Arthur licked his lips and started to speak again, only to have the door to the studio open abruptly. A young man with flowing brown hair rushed into the room and smiled apologetically at them both.

"Gwaine, hey!" Merlin said, smiling.

Arthur found himself wondering if they were a couple.

"Wait, wait! There's been a mix-up, Merlin, we're in the studio next door today," Gwaine turned to Arthur and smiled. "I'm so sorry, mate. There is a lovely family next door and I _think_ that perhaps they might be waiting for you to take some shots of them? Merlin, come on over when you're ready."

"Oh, okay," Arthur nodded, "makes sense, yeah." He cast a quick glance at Merlin, who was staring at him, his lower lip snagged between his teeth, his expression unreadable. They nodded at each other as Merlin excused himself to get dressed. When he reached the door he turned back to Arthur. 

"You know, I should only be an hour or so, I mean, if you want to have coffee or something then?"

"Depends. Is 'have coffee' a euphemism for 'compare gigglesticks'?"

Merlin chuckled, covering his eyes with one hand for a beat. "No. Well, only if I'm very lucky."

"What about Gwaine?" Arthur asked, curious.

"Gwaine? He's my best friend, and he's not interested in gigglesticks."

Arthur grinned before he could stop himself. "An hour. I'll see you then."

**Author's Note:**

> FWIW, I don't claim to know anything about the world of photography, I'm flying blind in that regard. 
> 
> Also, gigglesick is not my word, I found it years ago somewhere on the interwebs and never forgot it. How could I? Lol.


End file.
